Dead
by lollipop-lalala
Summary: [AU][AthrunKira]...Two entwined figures lay together...Dead [Review please]


**Disclaimer: Me no own.**

**AU. **

**Read.**

_Thud, thud, thud_…

The boy's shoes pounded on the ground heavily, creating loud footsteps.

_Huff, huff, huff…_

The boy's mouth opening, trying to swallow gasps of breath.

_Rustle, rustle, rustle…_

The grass underneath his shoes made scrunching noises as they folded under his weight. Beads of perspiration covered his forehead, some trailing down the side of his face. He could hear the sound of explosions and gunshots somewhere further away.

The trees began to thin out, and he could see a little white clearing a few distances away.

The building came into view. He widened his eyes at the state of the place, but continued running.

_Boom! Boom! Boom!_

Explosions. The deafening noise made his heart clench in fear. He wondered…

_Crash! Crash! Crash!_

The concrete and weighty bricks smashed onto the ground. Some fallen pieces blocked his path, and he jumped over them hurriedly.

_Crackle, crackle, crackle…_

The blazing fire crinkled, the smoke making him cough. His eyes were watery, and unable to see through the mess, but nevertheless, he didn't give up.

Sprinting into the almost-destroyed architecture, he again pondered about him…

Shaking his head of negative thoughts, he spotted a red dot in the distance.

The soldiers…Military.

He thought about hiding, but decided against it. His life was in so much danger…

"You there! What are you--!"

He took out his pistol, and fired. The red figure collapsed instantly.

He ran up the staircase, skipping over more steps to hurry his pace. Puffing, his could feel his suit clinging to his skin and the sweat that rolled on his cheek.

He sighted the entrance. Dashing faster, he tried to speed up…

Grasping the handle with his sweaty palm, he wrenched it open. However, the door was locked.

'_Damn it!'_

He shot it with his gun.

Kicking the door ajar, he bolted into the place.

"Kira!" He shouted. "Kira!" Frantically, he turned his head towards every directions, green eyes scanning the whole area. He spotted a figure…

"Kira!" He yelled again. "Kira!" He ran towards the figure hurriedly.

His sharp ears caught the weak sentence from the brunette's mouth, "Athrun…"

"Kira!" Athrun knelt beside him, noting the blood that soaked through the older's clothes. "What did they do to you?"

"…Athrun…"

"Come on Kira, we have to escape," Athrun urged him as he heard another explosion, then scooped him up into his arms. "How are you feeling?"

"…I'm okay…" His voice was faint and quivering.

"Don't worry," the bluenette began to run towards the exit, clasping his load closer to him, "I'll get us out of here…"

"…Athrun…Put me down…"

Alarmed, Athrun widened his eyes slightly, "…What? Kira…?"

"I'm tired. It's painful…" Tears were streaming down his cheeks. "…I want to die."

He felt his chest tighten in fear. "Kira--!"

"I want to die…"

"Don't say that, Kira, you still--"

"Please, Athrun, kill me." The bony fingers clutched his shirt tightly. There were more explosions, and the ground was shaking. If they don't move now, they'll—

"It's okay, Athrun. I'll be okay. I just can't live anymore…"

"But--"

"You understand, don't you?" A tiny, painful smile appeared on Kira's pale face. "You always do."

Frustrated, Athrun started to pace again, but Kira was struggling in his hold now. More explosions could be heard, and it sounded very close to them. The place couldn't hold out much longer. "Kira, don't. Don't be like this. We can escape--"

"No." He shook his head. "No. I've had enough. I'm tired. I don't want any of this anymore."

"Kira…"

The fingers snaked up to his face, brushing his cheeks softly. Athrun's legs felt like jelly and he felt weak all over. "Please, Athrun. Please."

"I can't do this anymore. I need to escape." Kira looked up, "It'll be okay, right?"

"No," Athrun shook his head, dropping to his kneed abruptly, tears beginning to drip down from his eyes. "You can't do this, Kira. We have to get out. You'll live with me, right? After this nothing, nobody will hurt you anymore. I'll make sure of that--"

"I don't want to live anymore. Let me die…"

Athrun pulled the lithe body closer to him. "Kira…"

"…I love you, Athrun."

"I love you," The taller youth pressed his mouth together with the other's, "Don't ever leave me."

There was a blast, then a deafening sound followed. Boulders and stones flew all over the place, the fire spreading wildly, and then…

…Two entwined figures lay beneath the debris…

Dead.

**End.**

**Haha. **

**I know this is weird XD There just haven't been much AsuKira lately and I'm bored, bored, so why not make the first move?**

**Let us all review.**


End file.
